


The Heiress & Her Bodyguard

by lostgirl966



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, heiress and bodyguard, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Nicole is payed to protect the young heiress Waverly Earp. But she can't hide her feeling for the heiress for long.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 82
Kudos: 451





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole Haught followed close behind the young heiress with her flowing brown hair and legs for days. Waverly Earp was the daughter of her boss. She was payed to protect the young Earp and be her bodyguard. The two were walking briskly towards the Heiresses’ favorite shoe shop. They look in the store at least once a week.

“Keep up Haught,” Waverly looked back at the taller woman smiling brightly.

Nicole sighed. It’s not that there was anything wrong with the heiress. It was just, that Nicole found her lifestyle annoying. Parties every night. Buying all the clothes she wanted. Not to mention people constantly throwing themselves as her, just because her father, had a great deal of money. Nicole's head tilted to one side as she pondered these things. Well, she thought to herself, Waverly was rather beautiful. Almost too beautiful. In a way, she didn’t seem real. The young woman was angelic if she was being truthful.

It had been a year since she was hired to be the bodyguard for the young heiress. Nicole was by her side at least 80% of the day. The only time they were a part was for sleep and bathroom breaks. They knew each other generally very well by now. They would know each other better if Nicole gave in more. Waverly was constantly asking her nosey questions about her personal like. She was always asking if Nicole had a partner, but Nicole wanted to keep it professional. She couldn’t afford for anything too personal to slip out.

The shopping began as it always did. The manager of the store floated over and welcomed them back. Then he showed Waverly anything new they had. She followed him over to the new merchandise, meanwhile, Nicole crossed her arms and peered out the window. She was very deep in thought about which frozen meal she would heat up for dinner tonight when Waverly’s high pitched voice pulled her from these thoughts.

“Haught, what do you think?”

She turned to see Waverly wearing a pair of sleek black boots that came above her ankle. In truth, Nicole didn’t care about shoes. But there was so much hope in Waverly’s bright eyes. How could she deny her the satisfaction of a reply? “Cute!”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah.”

Waverly then turned to the owner. “I’ll take them.”

As Nicole turned back to the window the imagine of Waverly’s bare legs wouldn’t go away. They looked so… Soft. But Nicole shook her head causing her red hair to sway. Silly thoughts, which were broken again by Waverly.

“Ready to go?”

“Sure.”  
  
After a bit more shopping the two returned to the chic apartment that Mr. Earp had bought for his daughter. Nicole stayed in the guest bedroom sometimes, but other nights she stayed in a small apartment at the other end of the block. I mainly just depended in what state Waverly was in after a party. She never drank much so usually the heiress was fine to stay by herself.

Nicole helped Waverly bring in all the bags of thing she had bought and place them on her bed. Then it was time for coffee for Nicole and tea for the heiress. The had become a tradition after shopping several months back. They would take their drinks and go their separate ways in the apartment. Nicole would read the newspaper and Waverly would do a variety of things, like plan a party or watch tv.

However, before Nicole could turn to make her way to the kitchen Waverly spoke up. “I’ll do the drinks today.”

Nicole raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had always made the drinks. Never Waverly. What was different about today?

“Cream and one sugar, right?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Nicole replied, once again filled with surprise. The young heiress had been paying attention. She followed Waverly into the kitchen and watched as she worked. Nicole smiled when she realized she was making the drinks exactly the same as she did.

When finished, the heiress turned and grinned, looking very pleased with herself, and holding the coffee and tea in her two delicate hands. “Done.”  
  
Nicole took one of the white mugs from Waverly and took a sip.

“How did I do?”  
  
“Perfect,” smiled Nicole.

“Good!”

Nicole was just about to turn and go to find her newspaper when Waverly stopped her with a gentle outstretched hand. Nicole glanced down at the hand on her arm and then back up at her beautiful face. “What is it?”

“I was thinking about cleaning out my closet. Would you help me?”

Nicole hesitated for a moment before replying. “Uh, yeah, sure. Why not?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole play dress up

Waverly’s closet was like something from a fairytale. A collection of clothes at most people can only dream of. All the finest things could be found in there. Nicole had seen it before, but it never ceased to amaze her. She felt her jaw drop slightly as she entered the large room filled to the brim with clothes, shoes, purses, and mirrors.

“Okay, it’s time for some spring cleaning,” Waverly said with determination. She looked over her spoils of being an heiress clearly wondering where to start.

“But it’s almost fall,” Nicole chuckled.

“Let me live my life,” Waverly said rolling her eyes at this comment. She then pulled a hand full of clothes from their hanging rod and tossed them onto the bed beside today’s purchases, then began to undress.

In the early days, Nicole would have been taken aback by this action of undressing in front of her. But the two were comfortable around one another. Plus, it just added to Nicole view that Waverly was filled with a great confidence. A confidence, that she envied. Nicole didn’t blush anymore when Waverly decided to change in front of her. There have been a few instances on nights of drunk fun that Waverly had to be helped from her clothing by Nicole when they returned to the apartment at the end of the night. So now, when Nicole saw the lilac lacy matching panties and bra it didn’t bother her one bit. Yet, Nicole couldn’t deny she was interested in see Waverly bare. She was a lesbian after all, and the heiress was a gorgeous woman.

“Could you help me into the pink dress?”  
  
Nicole jumped at these words because she has been lost in her own thoughts. “Yeah, sure.”

As she did this, she and Waverly stood very close together. This meant that Nicole could smell the sweet-smelling perfume that Waverly always wore. She liked it but had never realized just how much. She would like to wear it, but the odds of her being able to afford anything the heiress owned was very unlikely.

Once all buttoned up Waverly moved to stand in front of a mirror. As she did this Nicole covered her mouth and stifled a giggle. The wide and pink dress did not look like Waverly at all. But the shorter woman heard her laughter.

She turned to grin at her bodyguard. “Look, this has great memories along with it.”

Nicole couldn’t hold back any longer. She burst with laughter. “Where on earth did you wear that?”

“Well, once Dad brought me to a business party, and let’s just say I didn’t want to go.”

“You didn’t…”  
  
Waverly nodded vigorously looking very pleased with herself.

Nicole burst with more giggles again. “I like your style!”

“Why thank you, ma’am.” Waverly replied adopting a strong southern American accent and pretending to tip an invisible hat.

This fun and laughter continued for the next several hours. Nicole couldn’t remember when she had had so much fun. In this moment the relationship between them had become more of a friendship instead of a bodyguard and client. It was refreshing. Waverly was very fun to be friends with.

“Nicole, this dress is perfect for you! Try it on!”

Her brown eyes lifted to see a beautiful black dress trimmed with white. She was surprised by the heiress words. “Oh, I couldn’t.” This was just a formality. Nicole was dying to try the dress on. “But if you insist,” she grinned. Now it was time to try for the confidence that Waverly had.

Nicole tentatively slipped from the grey suit that she wore and stood bare in her plane mismatched underwear. She didn’t look at Waverly as she moved in for the dress, but the young woman held it out of her reach.

“Let me help you,” she insisted.

How could she say no? She allowed the young heiress to ready the dress and zip it up. It felt as if things were moving in slow motion. Nicole felt Waverly’s intense eyes on her body. Her soft fingers gently grazed her skin as she moved into the dress. Nicole could feel her heart beating intensely. Not to mention her breathing was also heavier.

“Take a look in the mirror.”

Nicole side-stepped so she could see her reflection. It was a surprise to see what was looking back at her. “Wow. I-I look hot.”

“You do.”

Nicole turned around a bit, as she admired herself. She had never worn something like this before. It made her feel nice and made her feel sexy. It was so different from the suits she wore to work every day.

“Would you like to keep it?”  
  
Nicole whirled around to face the shorter woman. “Really?”

Waverly beamed and nodded. “Yeah! Actually, how about a little makeover?”

“A what?”

“I’d like to do your makeup.”

Nicole gave a shrug. “Why not?”

Waverly then took her hand and led her to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, makeup was spread neatly across the counter. It was pristine. Waverly sat her down in a chair before the large mirror and began to work. She did it all, lashes, brows, eyes, lips, etc.

Then Waverly began undoing Nicole’s braid. Waverly smiled as she let the red hair call to Nicole’s shoulders. She ran her fingers through it causing the bodyguard to shudder.

“Your hair is beautiful. I’ve never seen it down.”

“Oh, thank you.” Nicole felt heat rising in her cheeks.

Waverly finally stepped back. “Alright, I’m all done.”

Nicole hardly recognized herself. “Thank you so much. This was really sweet of you.”

“Now you’re ready for the party tonight!”  
  
Nicole’s heart stopped and her eyes grew wide. “What? Waverly, I have to work! I’m not going tonight to party and have fun.”

“Nicole,” Waverly said placing her hand on either of her shoulders and bending down putting their heads together. “There is going to be so much security tonight. You can basically take the night off and relax…” Her voice slowed slightly and deepened. “You need to let go a little sometimes Nicole.”

The bodyguard raised her eyebrows. Waverly has never used her first name before. It had always been “Haught.”

“So? What do you say?”

Nicole thought for a moment as she starred at their reflects in the large mirror. How could she say no?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the tequila shots begin

That night Nicole stood feeling very exposed in a very fancy two floor apartment that rivaled Waverly’s. She stood next to the bar across from the dance floor sipping on a gin and tonic. She felt funny not having Waverly in her sights. The heiress was upstairs changing into her party clothes with her friend Chrissy. Why had she agreed to do this? Yes, the party had amazing security, but that didn’t mean Nicole had to join in the drinking.

She kept glancing at the long-curved staircase that led to the second floor. Any minute now Waverly would come down, and Nicole would feel at peace. She would know she was safe. But for now, Nicole was on edge.

The dance floor was filled with so many people Nicole could hardly separate singular people on their own. Everyone was jumping, singing, and drinking. The lights that changed color were in every corner of the apartment’s lower floor. The music also blasted throughout the apartment. Nicole could hardly hear herself think. But in a way she didn’t want to. Part of her wanted to get lost in the moment. She wanted to let go like Waverly has suggested. But it was not as easy as she wanted it to me. She was a protector and that was a hard part of herself to ignore.

At that moment a new song began to play. Nicole didn’t know the name of the song but liked the beat. [It was slower and sultry.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46rUBCewhxY) Nicole listened to the song for a moment trying her best to not glance at the iron stairs. But she couldn’t stand it anymore. Nicole was going to ignore what Waverly had asked her to do and go upstairs, but as soon as she turned and the chorus of the song began Nicole saw her.  
  


There was Waverly, wearing a [golden dress ](https://www.syfy.com/wynonna-earp/episodes/season/1/episode/7/walking-after-midnight)that clung tightly to her body. As she walked slowly down the stairs the music almost perfectly matched her steps. Her bright eyes scanned the room until they fell upon Nicole. A sensational smile spread across her cherry red lips.

Nicole felt her heart pound hard against her chest once again. She even put a hand up to cover it as if somehow Waverly would be able to see. It got worse when Waverly approached her with an out stretched hand that took hold of one of Nicole’s.

“Nicole! It’s great isn’t it?” She shouted loudly over the music. She moved in close to Nicole’s ear in order to communicate with her better. “Let’s do shots to kick things off!”

Nicole felt her body shudder slightly. There was a sweet smell the heiress wore. It had such a strange effect on her. Her body just seemed to react. “Okay,” replied Nicole without thinking. And before she knew it the two women had done two shots.”

The young heiress cheered after the final shot of tequila. “Let’s dance!” She said turning to Nicole and grabbing her arm. She then pulled her towards the mosh pit. As she did the song changed. [Another slower one that sounded extremely sexy.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2rGN6blzc4)

Nicole starred on as Waverly swayed from side to side. Her hips moved so gracefully and with such easy, it surprised the bodyguard. “Holy shit,” she whispered to herself. What was happening? This was insane! Nicole looked around wildly confused as to what to do. This was crazy. She should have never agreed to this.

But just then Waverly must have seen Nicole’s doubt because her hand took hold of Nicole’s hips pulling her close. Her lips moved so close to Nicole’s ear they brushed against it. Then slowly and purposefully Waverly said, “let go!”

And Nicole did. She began to roll her head from side to side. She let the beat take control. It was now over never. She might never get a chance to party in a large penthouse apartment with a woman who she honestly really enjoyed spending time with again. Maybe it was the tequila shots moving through her, but Nicole felt herself lose control. She felt herself grinning as she allowed her body to do whatever it liked.

Both Waverly and Nicole went back and forth to the bar together doing more and more shots. Every time someone asked who Nicole was, the heiress would introduce her as a friend. Nicole at first was going to correct this, but every time she tried Waverly would cut across her. After a few more shots, Nicole stopped caring at all.

The music was so loud and the crowd was wild. Nicole let it all take her. Her vision was ever so slightly blurry now. But there was one thing that was still in focus. Waverly danced across from her grinning broadly. Her hair swayed with her and it was like she was a goddess dancing in the moonlight.

The crowd shifted and Waverly stumbled forward. Waverly thankfully caught her. The two giggled with their faces inches apart. Waverly’s nose brushed against Nicole’s and the two grinned. “Sorry,” she apologized.

“S-all right,” Nicole slurred. “God you’re beautiful,” she said without thinking.

Waverly giggled bashfully covering her mouth with her hand. “Thank you, Nicole. So are you.”

Nicole just then realized that her hands were resting on Waverly’s waste and hers were on Nicole’s shoulders. She couldn’t deny that she was enjoying this position she found herself in. So, the bodyguard went with it. She held onto those graceful hips as she continued to dance. Waverly followed suit.

Nicole had never felt so free and wild in her life. Nothing else mattered except having fun and being with the stunning woman she had between her hands. And that was the last memory of the night Nicole would have the next morning. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Nicole’s eyes had not even opened yet, and she already knew that this hangover would be a horrible one. Her head was already pounding hard against her forehead. Rolling over slightly and she rubbed her temple with a hand. God, what was she on? It was like a fluffy cloud. It took a while, but eventually, Nicole was able to open her eyes. The room was vaguely familiar and a bit blurry. It took several tries, but finally, the room came into focus.

That’s when the bodyguard realized where she was. It was a very large bed in a massive and posh room. It was Waverly’s. Questions began flying through Nicole’s mind. What had happened last night? How much alcohol had she had? What had she been thinking?

The one thing she did remember was dancing extremely close to Waverly last night. And hadn’t she called her beautiful? Had she flirted? Mr. Earp was going to kill her when he found out Nicole partied and passed out drunk instead of protecting his daughter. And the most important question of all was, how the hell did she end up in the heiress’s bed? And why the hell did it smell so good?

“Good morning,” came a soft voice from the doorway.

Looking up Nicole saw Waverly leaning against the door from with her arms crossed. The young woman’s full lips were upturned into a smile. She was wearing her pink pajamas that always looked so soft. 

“Oh, um, hi.” Nicole couldn’t help but be distracted by the fact that Waverly’s pajama top was opened at her chest a great deal. She could see the curve of her breast which was hard not to look at.

“I’ve got you a drink in the kitchen that will help with your hangover.”

Nicole brushed a few stray red hairs from her eyes as she sat up in the bed. It was then that she realized she was only wearing her mismatched underwear. Her eyes grew wide as they snapped up to look at the taller woman. “Where are my clothes?”  
  
“Well, you threw up a little last night on them. So, I figured it was best to get you out of them before putting you to sleep?”  
  
“Why in your bed?”  
  
“Thought it would be safer. You were in quite a state last night.” Waverly let out a little chuckle and sighed as if remembering a fond memory.

“Oh god,” Nicole said allowing her head to drop into her hands. “So, we didn’t… I mean you and I didn’t do anything…”

Waverly giggled covering her mouth with her hand. “No, of course not silly…You’re a wonderful dancer by the way.”

Nicole felt her cheeks flushing. “Last night shouldn’t have happened.” She slipped out from under the covers and reached for one of Waverly’s blue and white robes that she’s left on the floor.

“Didn’t you have fun?”

Should she tell the truth? No, she couldn’t. This all needed to stop right now before things went too far. “This won’t happen again,” Nicole replied refusing to look up at Waverly.

The younger woman’s arms unfolded and her posture became slightly upset. “I don’t understand.” Her brows furrowed with confusion. 

“Waverly,” Nicole sighed. She finished trying the robe around her and put her hand on her hips. “It’s unprofessional. I’m your bodyguard, and not your friend.”

Those beautiful eyes looked utterly defeated. “Well, then…” It was then that Waverly turned on her heel and left the room.

Nicole frown and shook her head. This had all been one big mistake. And yet, she couldn’t deny the terrible feeling at the pit of her stomach. She had hurt Waverly, and it made her sad to think she had. Nicole knew needed to apologize. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger in the apartment

Two weeks passed and for those weeks hardly a word passed between Nicole and Waverly. It was like an unspoken agreement that there was no need for them to converse. And Nicole absolutely hated it. Waverly was no longer her outgoing and sassy self. Instead, she was cold and distant. But Nicole didn’t know what to do. She had tried to apologize but Waverly has simply changed the subject quickly when she had. 

All this led to the situation in which Nicole found herself on this night. She stood against the wall as Waverly pretended to be intrigued by one of her father’s associate’s conversation. It was a business dinner at a high-end penthouse with Mr. Earp and several of his business friends. Waverly always hated them, but she was dedicated to her father and did well with faking enjoyment in business conversations.

Thankfully, Mr. Earp had not found out about Nicole’s drunk partying with his daughter. So at least that relationship remained the same. Now if only things with Waverly could return to normal.

Nicole was watching the heiress, so she was able to see the distain in her face when the man she had been listening to made a pass at her. Nicole listened closely for the reply.

“Not even in your dreams.”

The bodyguard held back the laughter that threatened to burst from her lips. This was sadly not an unusual thing for Waverly to have to endure at the hands of her father’s friends. But she always had good replies that dejected the men. Nicole always enjoyed hearing what she had to say to them.

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before the dinner was over. Then the two women rode down the elevator down to the waiting car. As was the recent trend they remained silent as they rode back to Waverly’s apartment. As they did, not a glance was spared in either direction.

But Nicole was certainly going to give some conversation a try. She cleared her throat before speaking. “You look nice tonight.”

There was a long pause before a reply came. But finally, Waverly spoke. “Thank you.”

“I really enjoyed the reply you gave that man tonight.”

“Which one?”

There was silence as the two women in unison turned to look at each other. As soon as their eyes met, they both let out snickers. “Good point,” Nicole added.

The car pulled up to the apartment building and the two got out not looking at each other anymore. But Nicole still considered what has passed between them a good sign. It was some sort of progress towards getting things back to normal.

Waverly who was first into the apartment so she flipped on the lights and continued into the sitting area. Nicole closed the door and stopped to take off her shoes. But as soon as the last shoe was off, she heard something that sent chill down her spine.

Waverly let out a gasp and there was a soft clicking noise. Nicole’s head popped up to see the heiress standing unusually stiff and still. But it was what was behind her that truly made her heart race. There behind her was a tall man in all black and a ski mask. One of his arms was wrapped around Waverly’s slim shoulders. And with his free arm, he pointed a gun at the short woman’s head.

Nicole immediately pulled her gun from her hip. “Let her go,” she said doing her best to sound authoritative. In reality, she was terrified. She’d been a bodyguard for fifteen years now but never had she felt this sacred.

“Not going to happen,” growled the man in reply.

“What do you want?” Asked Waverly in a surprisingly confident voice.

“Obviously your father’s money.” The man shifted slightly as if trying to stay at the ready. “Right, now I’ll just be leaving, and I’m taking this bitch with me.”

Nicole stood tall then and narrowed her eyes. “Over my dead body.”

The man laughed annoyingly. “Well you’re a dedicated security woman, aren’t you?”

Waverly shook her head then. “Nicole, no.”

Nicole felt the younger woman’s eyes on her. They were boring into her as if trying to tell her something. Nicole wasn’t sure what but she was at the ready for whatever Waverly had planned, but there was no stopping Waverly when she had something in her head.

Just then Waverly jammed her heel down onto the man’s foot, and as he cried out in pain the heiress pulled herself from his grasp just in time as his gun went off in his hand. Nicole saw her opportunity as his chest was now exposed. She fired and onto the floor the criminal went with a hard thud. 

Nicole stood frozen for a moment looking at the body of the man she had just shot. He wasn’t moving.

Waverly had fallen to the floor a few feet away. She was gasping, and starring, at the man as well. “Is head dead?” She then began crawling towards him on hand and knee, but Nicole stopped her.

“No! Don’t go near him. Stay back.” Nicole was to be the one who would check. So hesitantly she moved forward and knelt down beside the body. He held two fingers to his check while keeping the gun at the ready. No pulse. But just in case she was wrong, Nicole took the gun from his hand and tossed it away.

“He- he’s dead?”

Nicole slowly nodded. “Yeah…” Her chocolate brown eyes then turned to Waverly. “Are you- are you hurt?”

Slowly, Waverly shook her head. She seemed oddly calm about the whole situation.

“You could have been shot.”

Waverly gave a weak grin. “This isn’t my first time being held at gunpoint Nicole. You’ve only known me for a year.”

Nicole was so taken aback by this statement that she didn’t reply. Instead, she turned back to look at the man. His eyes were still open. She leaned forward and used two fingers to close them. “I’ve never…” But she couldn’t finish the sentence.

Waverly finally stood and walked to Nicole. “Come away from him.” She used a gentle hand to pull her bodyguard from her kneeling position. She then took Nicole into the kitchen, and there Waverly took the gun from Nicole’s hand and placed it on the counter.

Nicole felt like zombie. What had just happened? Did she really just kill someone? It was self-defense. He was going to hurt Waverly. He almost did… She then felt Waverly’s gentle hand pulling her towards her. She allowed herself to be guided into a hug. Nicole rested her head against Waverly’s forehead. It felt so nice. It was calming. Was Waverly stroking her hair now? Whatever she was doing, it felt really nice. 

After a long tender hug, Nicole was able to right herself enough to call the police and Mr. Earp. They all came at once. The police asked so many questions as did Mr. Earp. He hugged his daughter and thanked Nicole for protecting her. The Police discovered the man was some sort of hacker that had been able to disengage the security system. Nicole didn’t pay much attention to this. She was still in of shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two friends chilling on the couch

Mr. Earp asked Nicole to stay with Waverly for the night, and naturally, she agreed. She would guard her while two men were posted outside the door. This was fine with Nicole. She wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight anyway so the least she could do was her job.

Nicole made herself a pot of coffee to keep her up for the night. Maybe she would read or watch some tv. Waverly had left to shower a bit ago and would no doubt be going to lying in bed straight after. Nicole wouldn’t be surprised if Waverly had trouble sleeping as well. But Nicole would assure her she was safe and had nothing to worry about.

After sitting down on the grey two-person couch Nicole took a sip of her coffee. The night was going to be a long one. She stared out the massive window behind the tv thinking back on what had happened. No matter how hard she tried Nicole couldn’t get the image of those dead eyes staring back at her out of her mind. She shook her head and sighed. “God,” she whispered to herself rubbing her temple with a few fingers.

Then door to Waverly’s room opened and out she walked wearing a red pair of pajamas. She without hesitation walked to the couch and sat down beside Nicole. She gave the bodyguard a small smile before pulling her legs up and crossing them on the cushion.

Nicole was confused by this. “Shouldn’t you be headed to bed?” She glanced down at her watch. “It’s almost 1:00 in the morning.”  
  
“I’m going to stay up with you.” Waverly said so matter of fact that it slightly took Nicole back.

“You’re what?”  
  
Waverly let out a long sigh and rolled her beautiful eyes. “Nicole, you’ve just shot a man. You don’t need to be alone right now.”

Nicole stared over at the stunning woman across from her. She knew there was no convincing Waverly of anything once her mind was made up. “Are you sure?”  
  
The heiress nodded vigorously smiling sweetly. “Very.”

“Well, thank you,” replied Nicole with a grin. She wanted to reach out and take Waverly’s hand so badly. She thought back to the hug they had shared. It had been so meaningful to her. Nicole wanted another one. But how was she supposed to go about that? “You know, I really appreciated what you did for me today.”

“Don’t be silly,” scoffed Waverly. “You’re the one who should be thanked. You saved my life tonight.”

“Well, you gave me the opportunity to when you stomped on his foot.”

Waverly shook her head and frowned. Her brows were furrowed as she said. “Nicole, just take the compliment.”

“Oh, alright,” she said let out a little awkward laugh. She shrugged and took another sip of her coffee. “I’m sorry. I’m just stressed. It’s not every day that you kill a man.” The last words she spoke made her stomach churn.

“You were protecting me... You were doing your job. And I’m very grateful.” Waverly leaned over and placed a hand on Nicole’s thigh. She gave a little squeeze with her gentle fingers. She smiled radiantly over at the taller woman.

Nicole dared herself to move, and eventually she did. She placed her hand over Waverly’s gently. They stayed this way for what felt like an hour, but in reality, was only a few seconds.

“So,” Waverly said removing her hand and sitting back against the couch cushion. “What should we talk about?”

“Whatever you like,” grinned Nicole giddily.

So, for the next hour they talked about this and that until they finally arrived at the subject of the drunken dancing that had occurred several weeks before. There was a great deal of snickering and head shaking.

“Can I ask you something?” Nicole asked taking a sip from the coffee mug.

“Sure.”  
  
“Why did you introduce me as your friend to all those people?”

Waverly sighed and smiled. “Nicole, we spend all our time together. You’re my bodyguard but I also think of you as a friend.”

Nicole pondered this reply. She thought back to all the time Waverly had asked her questions while shopping and be so interested in her and her life. She had been trying to be friends. Waverly wasn’t being nosey she was being friendly. The realization came with much laughter from Nicole.

“What is so funny?”  
  
Nicole shook her head. She was unable to speak because she was laughing so much. She raised a hand to acknowledge Waverly.

“Seriously, what is so funny?” The heiress sat up looking slightly concerned. “Is there something wrong with that?”

Finally, Nicole spoke. “No, no! It’s not that… I’m glad you consider me a friend.” She took a deep breath before saying, “I consider you a friend too.” Friend. There was something about the word that didn’t feel right to Nicole. But what else was she supposed to say?   
  
“Really?”

Nicole nodded. This was the time. Hug time. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Waverly. It was a bit awkward because they were sitting down. But it was a wonderful hug never the less.

Neither would be sure when they fell asleep, but after a great deal more conversation they did. When Nicole woke, she was laying with her head back and legs outstretched. As she slowly awoke, she began to realize where Waverly was. That beautiful head of light brown hair was resting in her lap. And her hand was laying on Waverly’s slim shoulder. This caused Nicole to smile a very big smile. Maybe she would be asleep just a little bit longer. Waverly wasn’t awake after all, and there was no need to change that any time soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new plan is hatched

Things were different from then on, but this time things were a good different in several ways. Nicole was given two more security guards under her supervision in order to protect Waverly. These new bodyguards were used for surveillance. Thankfully, they didn’t get in the way of Nicole and Waverly spending time together.

The two women were inseparable. They had been that way before, but that had been based on a need. Now, it was a want. They wanted to spend all their time together.

Nicole was allowing herself to have fun. She enjoyed her time with Waverly. She no longer found the young woman’s questions intrusive and frustrating. Now they were welcome and enjoyable. Nicole answered every question Waverly posed. She, Nicole even began asking questions herself. For two months the woman enjoyed truly getting to know each other.

On this night Waverly had asked Nicole to help her pick a dress for a masquerade ball. It was being held by a charity her father was invested in. Waverly had modeled ever choice for her friend.

“It’s this one or the last one?"  
  
“I think I like the [last one](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/806777720726456715/?nic_v2=1a5CvHEwl). It’ll go best with your [mask](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/369506344432960172/?nic_v2=1a5CvHEwl) I think,” replied Nicole.

Waverly grinned mischievously. “Know a lot about masks Nicole? Is that a kink of some kind?”

Nicole blushed tomato red to match her hair. “No! Not at all… That kinda stuff has not been on my mind in a long time. Just too busy with work.”

Another impish grin spread cross those beautiful lips. “We should change that the night of the ball.”

“Huh?”

“You could dress up and have some fun.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Didn’t we already try that? I ended up blackout drunk and acting like fool.”

“Well this time we won’t do shots,” giggled Waverly. “Plus, you could still do your job. It’ll just be like you’re undercover.” There was so much excitement in her voice.

It made Nicole smile. She let out a long sigh and glanced down at her feet and thought about the offer. Running her fingers through her hair she saw Waverly move out of the corner of her eye. She was moving closer.

Once the shorter woman stood directly in front of her, she slipped a finger under Nicole’s chin. She used this singular finger to lift Nicole’s gaze to hers. They locked eyes. “Please, Nicole?”

Nicole frowned. “You’re so frustrating sometimes.”

“So, is that a yes?” Waverly inquired raising her eyebrows.

“I’ll do it.”

“Really? Yes!” Waverly lifted her arms into the air victoriously.

Nicole was wary but there was something thrilling about the idea that intrigued her. It felt dangerous and exciting. Plus is made Waverly happy.

Waverly and Nicole the hatched a plan together. Thankfully, Mr. Earp would not be attending this event. So, there would be no problem there. Waverly would have Nicole listed under another name as her plus one. Nicole would pretend to take the night off and allow the two new security guards to “take over” for the night. Nicole would arrive later and spend time with Waverly.

The night of the ball came and everything was set into motion. Nicole stood in front of the mirror in her apartment fully dressed and ready to go. She had to admit Waverly did a marvelous job picking an [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/773563673483864052/?nic_v2=1a5CvHEwl) for her. The [mask](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/786581891162634365/?nic_v2=1a5CvHEwl) was perfect, and if she was being honest, Nicole knew she looked hot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a surprise in the bathroom

Nicole entered the large room with mask on and purse in hand. There were so many people filling the room it would be easy to get lost in the crowd. Her brown eyes search the mass of people for anyone she recognized. She also took in the beautiful black and white decorations that were littered around the golden room. Circular tables sat on the outskirts of the room leaving room for dancing in the middle. Classical music was being played by a small orchestra in the corner. It was a lovely scene.

Nicole walked far enough in where she passed a server who gave her a tall glass of champagne. She took a sip and began weaving between the tables. She needed to find Waverly. She saw the security guards standing against the nearby wall. So, the heiress couldn’t be far away.

As she moved, Nicole felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned hoping to see Waverly. However, it was a man about her height wearing a red devil mask.

“Well hello there, beautiful lady,” he said before giving her an extravagant bow. “May I have a dance?”

“Actually,” Nicole began as she tried to move away from him. “I’m looking for someone.” She did not get a good feeling from this man and wanted to be free of him as soon as possible. And to add to that feeling he was man in general and therefore not her type.

But sadly, he was too quick for her. He moved and blocked her path. “What if that person was me?”

“Excuse me.”

Then a voice came from behind Nicole. She immediately knew who it was and felt her body relax as she turned to see Waverly looking absolutely radiantly at her.

She was like a goddess that had come down from the heavens. One of Waverly’s brow was raised and her lips pursed. “Hello Nicole,” she said, the corner of her mouth lifted into a small smile as her face softened.

“Waverly,” she replied with a smile of her own.

“This is my date, Mr. Flanigan,” said the goddess in a cold and hard voice. She was terrifying and yet unearthly at the same time. “Thank you for finding her for me.”

The man’s eyes grew wide behind the mask in surprise. “Oh god! I’m so sorry.” He then turned and scurried away.

“Well, he looked like he was about to piss himself,” snickered the bodyguard.

Waverly, however, did not reply. Instead, her eyes seemed to be boring into Nicole’s body as she looked her up and down. The Heiress seemed to be very deep in thought.

“Do I look alright?” Why was Waverly staring like that?   
  
“Yes,” she nodded slightly. Then her lips spread even so slightly into a smile once more. “Change of plans… Finish your champagne. Take your time doing so. Then go into the back hallway, down the stairs, and into the women’s bathroom. I’ll meet you there.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Never better. I just need to tell you something.” And with that, Waverly turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Nicole gave a little shrug and took another sip of her alcohol. She walked around for a while mingling here and there as she finished off her drink. What was Waverly planning? Why was she being so secretive? Nicole had so many questions, and now that she had finished her drink it was time to have them answered.

Down the back hallway, she went. She followed the directions she’d been given and found herself in a completely empty hall. She could hardly hear the party happening above. At the end of the passage was a wooden door with the word _Women_ on it. Nicole hesitated slightly, unsure of what she might find in the bathroom. But what if Waverly really was in trouble? If so, then there was no time to waste. So, in she went.

Nicole gently pushed open the door by the handle and peered inside. It was a very nice bathroom. The floor was dark along with the countertop. The stall doors were wooden and matched well with the flooring and walls. There were three stalls and all were seemingly unoccupied. Where was Waverly? Nicole walked forward glancing into each little room until she reached the end.

“You came.”

Nicole spun around so fast that, in her heels, she almost toppled over. She was not used to wearing them. “Holy shit!”

There she stood, Waverly, in front of the door still wearing her mask. Her hands were behind her.

“Of course, I came,” Nicole replied sweetly. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Waverly stared intently at her for what felt like an eternity. Then a clinking sound happened behind her.

“Did you just lock the door?”

Waverly then suddenly began to move. She strutted quickly across the floor, closing the gap between them. She then placed her hand on Nicole’s shoulders before shoving her a bit roughly against the wall.

Nicole was overwhelmed and confused. “What the-.” But her words were cut off by the feel of Waverly’s lips on her own. She was so stunned that she almost forgot to close her eyes. Nicole almost melted onto the floor. It was happening. The things she had daydreamed about for months and yet never expressed. Ever since that night of drunkenness Nicole had known what she wanted. She had just not been able to admit it to herself.

When they finally broke apart, the two women rested their foreheads together and tried to catch their breath. Waverly was the first to speak. “I’ve waited, for so long.” She then kissed Nicole again. But this time it was far more passionate. Waverly slipped her tongue into Nicole’s mouth and let out let out a low moan.

Nicole felt as if she could fly. This was better than she could have imagined. Waverly was the most real thing in the world in that moment. “What- What are we- doing?” Nicole asked between kisses. She felt lightheaded and confused, and yet she didn’t want it to stop. She trailed kisses along Waverly’s jaw and then down onto her neck. She could hardly control herself.

“I was going to wait till after the ball to kiss you,” Waverly explained in an airy voice. “But once I saw you in that dress, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Nicole leaned back as she breathed out a laugh and she nudged Waverly adorable nose with her own. “Wow,” was the only thing she could think to utter.

“We have a lot to talk about. But no doubt the other bodyguards are looking for me. I gave them the slip to come down here.” Waverly straightened her mask and looked at her reflection in the mirror. “Come out in a few minutes. I’ll be waiting for you upstairs. We can enjoy the party for a while longer. But I imagine you’ll want to head back to my apartment pretty soon, am I right?”

“We do have a lot to talk about,” agreed Nicole, still feeling breathless. “are you sure about this?

“I’ve never been surer of anything,” giggled Waverly. ‘So, an hour here and then back to the apartment.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some nsfw content my readers! Hope you enjoy

Once again, Nicole did as Waverly instructed. She stayed behind as the heiress went ahead to return to the ball. This ended up being very good for the bodyguard woman. She needed to catch her breath. Had that really just happened? Nicole was confused by it and yet utterly positive she wanted it to happen again. The thought of Waverly’s soft lips filled her mind and Nicole felt herself getting turned on.

When the bodyguard entered the ball once more her eyes almost immediately found Waverly. She was standing and holding a glass of champagne while talking to a man and a woman who Nicole guessed were together. She walked over hesitantly, unsure of what to do.

Thankfully, Waverly saw her. She extended her hand towards Nicole beckoning to her to come closer. “This is my friend,” said the heiress as Nicole approached.

She shook the man and woman’s hands politely. Waverly said their names, but Nicole’s mind was still in the bathroom so she really didn’t take them in. “Nice to meet you,” she said with a nod at them both.

But there would be no small talk, because at that moment Waverly placed her glass down on the table next to her and turned to Nicole. “Would you like to dance?”

Nicole was once again surprised by the woman before her. She hesitated for so long that Waverly spoke again. “Come on, dance with me,” she smiled sweetly. She held out a hand to Nicole like an invitation.

How could she say no to those puppy dog eyes? I mean what was a dance after they had just made out in a bathroom. “I’d love to,” she replied taking Waverly’s hand.

The two women then walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Nicole had never danced in such a fancy setting. What was she supposed to do? She was beginning to panic.

It was like Waverly then read her mind. “Just follow my lead,” she beamed up at her from behind the mask. She then placed a hand on Nicole’s shoulders and pulled her close.

Nicole allowed Waverly to lead her around the dance floor. It was nothing fancy. They mostly just swayed. She could hardly stop herself from smiling. This was a stark contrast to the last time the two has danced together. She soon began to giggle uncontrollably at the thought of it.

It was apparently contagious because in the next seconds Waverly began to giggle as well. In fact, both began to act very silly. They no longer tried to dance well, instead, every movement was exaggerated and flamboyant. When Nicole dipped Waverly and they almost both toppled down which caused even more laughter. They acted as if they were the only two dancing, and ignored everyone else’s judgmental stares.

Nicole was enjoying every minute with Waverly. She couldn’t get enough of this feeling in her stomach. It felt like contentment and it was extremely satisfying.

The two women continued to dance and occasionally mingle for the next hour or so. Then they made their way to the waiting car with the security guards not far behind. Thankfully, they wouldn’t be riding in separate cars. Nicole was unconcerned with the fact that other guards probably knew who she was by this point, but they didn’t matter now. Only she and Waverly did.

Nicole and Waverly slipped into the back of the limo together, both grinning from ear to ear like school girls with crushes. And as soon as the door shut and the light dimmed the two drew together like a bug to a light. Nicole moved first. Her lips locked onto Waverly’s with desperation.

Waverly opened her mouth for the kiss, welcoming Nicole in. Then she made a move of her own. She slipped onto the bodyguard’s lap. She knocked her head on the roof of the car but ignored this in favor of continuing to kiss Nicole. However, after a moment she did take a break to call up to the driver. “Roll up the partition!”

This made Nicole giggle, and she took the lapse in making out to remove her mask and toss it to the side. As soon as Waverly turned back to her, Nicole went and removed her mask as well. “I want to see your face,” she breathed before capturing the heiress's lips.

The two continued like this until they reached the front of Waverly’s building. Then they practically ran to the elevator and quickly began kissing again once inside. Then when on the right floor, they locked arms and scurried into the apartment.

Nicole turned and closed the door behind them and locked it.

Waverly was standing by the doorway to her room panting with excited eyes. “Help me unzip?” She asked turning her back to Nicole.

She approached Waverly slowly and took a gentle hold on the zipper. She inch, by inch, pulled it down until it reached her ass. The dress then hit the floor as did Nicole’s jaw. Beneath the dress was stunning black lingerie. This was such a turn on that Nicole felt her body shudder slightly. “Damn…”

“I had hoped the night would end this way,” admitted Waverly with a nervous augh. She turned to face Nicole. “Can’t blame a girl for being prepared.” She then cupped Nicole’s face between her hand and pressed her lips together.

Nicole pulled the zipper on the side of her dress and began removing it from her body. She let it drop and join Waverly’s dress on the wooden floor. She stepped out of it as she pulled away from the kiss ever so slightly. “Go lie down on the bed.” Nicole ordered Waverly with much more confidence than she felt. But might as fake it till you make it, right?

Waverly’s beautiful eyes grew wide, as did her smile. Then she did as Nicole had told her to do and turned to crawl onto the bed.

“On your back,” Nicole continued. She followed Waverly into the bedroom. As she did so she grabbed a bottle of wine off a side table. After taking a swing of the drink she handed it to Waverly who also took a sip.

Once the wine was on the floor Nicole crawled onto the bed. “Open up your legs.”

Waverly did so with a deep and heavy sigh. She leaned back against the headboard and pillows.

Nicole drug her lips across the skin on Waverly’s soft inner thigh intently. She wanted this moment with the beautiful goddess before her to last. Nicole didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, but tonight had brought her Waverly and she was going to drink in every minute.

Waverly let out another sigh and closed her eyes and Nicole drew closer to her final destination. “Fuck me already,” she whined.

“In due time,” chuckled Nicole. It took her a minute to undo the lingerie. Nicole had never encountered such complicated lingerie and was rather confused by the contraption. But it’s not like she was about to Waverly that fact. However, the alcohol was giving her confidence.

Finally, there it is was. Waverly’s beautiful folds. Nicole drew in a sharp small gasp. It was beautiful. Going on impulse, Nicole curiously ran two fingers through the wet folds. She was pleased when Waverly bit her lip with anticipation.

But Nicole didn’t want to tease anymore. She wanted more. So, she slid her fingers inside the heiress and began pumping two fingers in and out of the soft pussy. Nicole then curled her fingers when she went in, which was apparently the right this to do because Waverly soon swore in a low and slow voice. “Feel good?”

“So good,” Waverly moaned.

Then Nicole leaned down and gave the area of the clit and good hard lick. The sound that came from the heiress was a good sign. So, Nicole kept licking away as she continued to push in and out of her pussy. Then she began sucking on Waverly clit. Waverly was so beautiful. Nicole couldn’t wait to taste every inch of her.

“Yes,” cried Waverly. Her fingers threaded into Nicole’s red hair and gripped it tightly. She then began thrusting upward into Nicole’s open mouth. “Harder,” she begged.

“Alright princess,” smirked Nicole. It had been a while since Nicole had had sex and she’d forget how stunning a woman being fucked could look.

This practice continued until Waverly’s body began to shake and she began to cry out. She was rather loud, but Nicole liked it. Then her back arched and with one final shudder she collapsed onto the bed panting.

Nicole leaned back proud of the work she had done on the heiress’s body. She was pleased to see her smiling up at the ceiling and then back at her.

Waverly leaned up and met Nicole’s lips with her own. “That was so hot,” she whispered against Nicole’s lips. “Now it’s your turn.” She returned to her previous position on her back. As she did, Waverly pulled Nicole on top of her.

Eventually Nicole was straddling her face. She felt a shudder rush over her as Waverly’s lips connected with her soaked folds. She had gotten so turned on by seeing Waverly cum.

Waverly’s hand lifted to Nicole’s ass and gripped it tightly almost as if it was leverage to keep her in place. She massaged the cheeks with her strong hands.

Nicole loved it. She loved having her ass touched. And as Waverly licked and sucked her into her mouth, Nicole had to reach out and grab the headboard to steady herself. She hadn’t realized how close to the edge she was. God it’d been so long since she’d been fucked. It felt divine.

Waverly moaned against her pussy. “You taste so good.”

“Fuck,” Nicole breathed. Something about hear that drove her wild. She struggled not to grind herself onto the heiress’ face. She wanted more. She wanted it all. God, she was getting close. “Waves, I’m gonna-.” She could hardly speak. She was too busy gasping for air as Waverly took hers.

The heiress needed no more prompting. Her sucks got harder and two fingers slipped inside of Nicole. 

It wasn’t long before Nicole climaxed. She gasped and shook. And Waverly was sure to keep going as Nicole rode out the ecstasy.

Once it was over, Nicole rolled off of her and laid down beside her. The two women lay panting beside one another and smiling.

“So,” Waverly began. “Wanna go again?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

When Nicole Haught woke the next morning, the first thing she felt was warmth. She could tell through her closed eyelids that the sun was shining into the room. Her dark eyes fluttered open and across the pillow, her head resting on was Waverly. Those bright eyes were adoring her from across the bed. It was at that point; Nicole became aware of the fact that she was naked under the covers of the bed that reached up to her chest. She blushed slightly realizing this.

The sun’s ray that were coming through the large window fell onto Waverly’s beautiful face. This gave her the impression that she was glowing. It made her appear like an angel. Her eyes were so clear and mesmerizing as they stared at Nicole. Waverly was absolutely ethereal. 

“Good morning,” she whispered tiredly.

Nicole replied, “morning,” as she took in the giddy grin on Waverly’s lips. The bodyguard then shifted so that one arm was underneath her head. “Sleep well?”

“Phenomenal,” Waverly said with no hesitation. “And you?” As she said this, Waverly stretched out a hand and brushed a few of Nicole’s red strands of hair behind her ear. Her fingers gently caressed her chin as she pulled her hand away.

“Pretty great too.” Nicole bit her lip for a moment before leaning over and pressing her lips to Waverly’s. “Last night was amazing.”

“You can say that again,” Waverly beamed. She seemed to be taking in every inch of Nicole’s face as if she had never seen it before. “How does breakfast sound?”

“Good,” she replied. Nicole couldn’t help but watch then as Waverly’s bare body slipped from under the covers. What a great ass. Nicole felt a little bad about objectifying the heiress, but in truth, she couldn’t help it. This woman was unlike any other she had ever seen on been with. 

Waverly pulled on a blue and white robe before glancing back at Nicole. She gave a wink and then exited the room.

Nicole then rolled onto her back and stretched her arms up above her head. What a beautiful morning it was. And what a sensational night it had been. Nicole had never had sex like that. She chuckled to herself and smiled up at the ceiling. She reveled in the memory of Waverly’s tongue and lips dancing across her body. 

But then something happened that caused Nicole to practically fall from the bed. A knock came from the front door. She heard Waverly swear from the kitchen. Nicole scurried around the room gathering up her things in her arms, then ran to the doorway.

Waverly was standing in the kitchen with wide eyes as she stared at the door. Clearly, there was panic in both of the women at the sound of this knock. It had broken their own little world that they had escaped into. She then turned to Nicole. “Get into your room and put on some clothes!” She motioned with her hand for Nicole to do as she said.

The bodyguard didn’t hesitate. She ran as fast as she could cross the apartment into the small room, which her bed was in for overnight stays. As quietly as she could Nicole shut the door behind her. And began throwing on one of the suits she wore for security work. As she did so, the door opened and familiar voice came through the closed bedroom door.

“Wild night Waverly?”

“Dad, why are you here so early?”  
  
“Earp?” Nicole whispered in confusion. “What the hell is he doing here?”

“I’ve been worried about you,” replied her father. There was a pause before he continued. “Where is Haught?”

Nicole finished getting herself ready and walked out looking as put together as was possible. She gave Mr. Earp a smile and a nod. “Morning, sir.”

“How was your night off?” He asked with his hands on his hips.

“Good,” Nicole replied. “But I felt bad about taking off so I got here early.”

He nodded looking convinced of her lie. Then he turned back to his daughter. “So, I heard you had fun last night.”

Waverly looked ever so slightly panicked as she stared back at her father. “What do you mean.”  
  
Mr. Earp didn’t reply. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Only after that did he reply to Waverly. “I hear you’ve got a new love interest. And I also heard that you two were seen together at the ball last night.”

Waverly gave an unconvincing shrug looking comically like a deer in headlights. “So, what if I do?”

Mr. Earp drew closer to her then. His tone became very serious and almost threatening. “Just be careful my dear. People will do crazy things to get to your money.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Nicole looked on nervously at this exchange. Could he possibly know the new love interest had been her? That it had been, she, Nicole that had danced with Waverly last night at the ball. She prayed that he didn’t. However, her mind halted when her boss then turned to her.

“I want you to stay with Waverly 24/7 from now on.”

“Really?” Asked Waverly with raised brows.

Mr. Earp nodded. “You clearly can’t be trusted without the head bodyguard around. No more people who are not cleared by Haught until we can be sure that there aren’t any more crazy men who are going to try and hurt you.”

The heiress pretended to be frustration at these words. “Is that really necessary?”

“Yes. In order to keep you safe yes.” He then turned back to Nicole. “Can you do it?”

“Of course,” she nodded.

And with a goodbye to his daughter, he left. The door closed behind him and the two women stared stunned at each other. Nicole’s jaw was hanging ajar and Waverly’s eyes were the size of saucers. They waited a few seconds listening to the footsteps disappearing down the hallway. Then there was the sound of the elevator door opening and closing.

Only then did the two women break into grins. Waverly rushed to Nicole and jumped into her waiting arms. “We did it!” 

Nicole picked her up from the floor and Waverly wrapped her legs around her waist. Their noses brushed against each other as the two women grinned at one another. 

“Now,” Waverly smirked. “How about breakfast?” 

“Sounds delicious.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Partition by Beyonce

So, they did a Waverly’s father had instructed. The two were attached at the hip and loved every minute of it. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Every free minute alone was spent kissing or having sex. It was thrilling to keep it a secret and hide it away in closets and bathrooms.

However, this night Nicole found herself desperately watching the fancy grandfather clock in the dining room of the mansion the Earps were having dinner in. Her stood with her back to the wall in the foyer with a good view of Waverly. It was another event the heiress was obligated to attend to keep her father happy.

Her father was sitting beside her and enthralled with the conversation. This was good because it meant Nicole could stare at Waverly as much as she liked. She was so beautiful in the flowing dress she wore. Nicole was itching to get her hands all over her and rip the dress from her body.

Waverly would glance over at Nicole every now and then flashing her a smirk. This was driving her wild and the heiress could clearly tell. If only they were alone. Nicole could feel herself growing wet as she fantasied about different scenarios for her and Waverly. They hadn’t been able to be alone in almost twenty-four hours and Nicole was growing desperate with want. 

Several hours passed with Nicole growing more and more, needy by the minute. Then finally the time to leave came. Nicole waited dutifully by the door for Waverly as she said her last goodbyes. Once this was done, and Waverly gave one last wave the two walked side by side towards the limo. However, something stopped their progress.

“Waverly,” Mr. Earp said as he approached them from the house. He walked towards them down the stone driveway. “We need to talk. Can I ride with you?”

Nicole felt panicked and annoyed. What did he want to talk about? Why did he have to talk to her now?

“Oh,” Waverly sighed. “Can’t it wait to morning? I’m very tired.”

Mr. Earp frowned at his daughter clearly frustrated. “This is important.”

Waverly walked towards him smiling sweetly. “But I’ll be able to listen better, in the morning, after some rest,” his daughter assured him. She rested a hand on his arm and gave in a reassuring squeeze.

Damn, she’s good, Nicole thought. She could never deny Waverly anything. Nicole almost spoke too, but there was no need.

“I guess if you insist,” he replied with a shrug.

Nicole felt body relax slightly at these words. She couldn’t help but grin and give a little nod in agreement with his choice.

Her then turned to the bodyguard. “Make sure she does get some rest.”

“She will,” Waverly smiled knowingly. “She always takes good care of me.” She gave her father a sweet peck on the cheek before turning back to Nicole.

The two women then continued their walk to the waiting limo. Nicole tried not to walk fast and look too eager to be alone with the stunning woman beside her. She glanced down at Waverly who was wearing that familiar smirk. Looked like Waverly could tell what she was thinking. They were both desperate. 

Nicole went to open the door took the opportunity to move close to Waverly’s ear and whisper. “I’m going to fuck you in this car. Get in, and lift up your skirt.”

Waverly’s jaw practically dropped and her body gave a hard shudder. Then she did as she was told.

Waverly slipped into the car and as she sat down, she called up to the driver. “Let’s go for a drive. Just keep going until I tell you otherwise. And roll up the partition please.” She then turned on some music that would hide anything sounds they made.

Nicole waited till the partition was raised and then got down on her knees between Waverly’s legs. 

Nicole then helped Waverly with her dress. legs apart. She gently rubbed her hands up and down Waverly’s bare thigh. “You’re so sexy baby,” whispered Nicole as she began to lean toward her knee. She gave it a slow and soft kiss. The kiss left a lipstick stain on Waverly’s skin.

She watched as another shudder ran up the heiress’s body. “I want you so badly,” Waverly admitted breathing heavily.

“Oh, I know,” Nicole snickered as she gave the other knee a kiss. “But I want you to say please first.”

“Please.”

“Please who?”

Waverly sighed with frustration and want. “Please Nicole.”  
  
“Please Nicole what?” She had such a strong smirk on her red lips now. Maybe she could deny Waverly something. 

“Please Nicole, fuck me here in this limo. Fuck me hard.”

Nicole giggled before another kiss was placed ever so slightly past the knee. “I love it when you say please, baby.”

“Please, please, please,” Waverly said breathlessly. 

“Well, since you asked nicely,” Nicole said as she planted one kiss after another other. Each one moved closer and closer to the desired destination.

Waverly was positively trembling from head to toe now. 

Nicole then ran two fingers over Waverly’s grey panties. “You’re so wet already,” she said with pleasant, surprise. So, she pulled at the panties Waverly wore until they were completely removed. She then tossed them to the side and dove into the heiress’s pussy. As she did so, one of Nicole’s hands worked on herself. She curled them inside Waverly’s pussy and played with her own clit, getting herself ready when it was her turn. 

Waverly let out a moan and her head rolled back onto the leather seat. “Fuck,” she breathed.

Nicole was masterful with her tongue. She pressed hard and purposeful with each lick. She sucked Waverly into her mouth and pulled away slowly. She repeated this over and over. Her fingers worked as well. In and out they moved at a steady pace. With each thrust driving Waverly crazier and crazier. 

She loved the taste of Waverly. There was something marvelous about it. There was also something marvelous about seeing the smaller woman’s eye closed with pleasure at what she was doing to her.

Waverly’s fingers were entwined in Nicole hair by now. Nicole could tell she was getting closer. So, she went even harder than she had been. It was when Nicole’s teeth grazed Waverly’s hard clit that she finally was able to feel release. It was something magical to feel Waverly tremble to so violently. It made Nicole feel powerful. 

“Oh god,” she wined. “God that was so good.” Waverly beamed from ear to ear raking her finger through her Nicole’s hair.

She then crawled from the floor onto Waverly’s lap. She straddled one of the heiress’s thigh and began rubbing her pussy along it.  
  
“Looks like you could use some help,” Waverly said taking off Nicole Shirt as she continued to ride her thigh. It wasn’t long before Nicole was out of her pants and shirt and in her white panties and lace bra. “If you’re going to ride something, it should be my face.”  
  
Nicole smiled as Waverly leaned back on the seat allowing a place for her to sit. She moved over Waverly after remove her panties fully and placed her pussy on Waverly’s waiting lips. She shook as she did so. 

Waverly reached up with one hand and began running her fingers over Nicole perk nipples. The other hand gripped her ass cheek. The final aspect was her tongue which instantly moved inside her folds.

Nicole was in fact so filled with the need for release she began to grind her pussy on Waverly’s face ever so slightly. She would feel Waverly’s tongue in her pussy and it was driving her closer to the edge. 

“Oh Waves,” she moaned. “Shit, oh shit.” She normally took longer, but since she had begun working on herself as she worked on Waverly it didn’t take too long. She vibrated and panted as she came on the heiress’s face. She waited a moment before crawling from her perch. Nicole needed a minute to recover from her orgasm.

Once she did move away, Waverly sat up and moved to kiss her. Her lips still tasted like her. In fact, they tasted like each other. Their two flavors intertwined as their lips did.

“You want to go again,” Waverly said leaning back and biting her lower lip after licking it clean.

“How about getting a drink first? Then maybe back to the apartment.”

Waverly laughed. “You mean you don’t wanna do it in the limo again?”

“I mean it is rather hard to keep my mouth and mind on the uh,” she leaned over and kissed Waverly. “Target… I can do better in a non-moving area.”

“Better?”

Now it was Nicole’s turn to smirk. “That’s what I said.”

“I like the sound of that.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things go wrong

The wild times continued almost every minute of every day. Every minute was filled with Waverly. Nicole couldn’t get enough. She was absolutely infatuated. There was something about this woman. She was addictive like a drug, and Nicole was hooked.

One of their favorite things to do was watch movies together when they weren’t having sex. This night Waverly’s head was laying in Nicole’s lap allowing the bodyguard to play with the ends of her hair. Meanwhile, Waverly’s fingers were stroking Nicole’s thigh affectionately.

This was beginning to turn Nicole on as her fingers drew closer to her pussy. So, grinning mischievously, Nicole leaned down and pushed Waverly’s hair aside so she could gain access to her neck. She gave the soft skin a slow opened mouthed kiss. 

When she leaned back slightly and Waverly turned to lay on her back and smile up at her. “Kiss me,” she said, and Nicole was more than happy to oblige.

She leaned down once more capturing those soft lips in a tender and hot kiss. That’s when Waverly sat up, still kissing Nicole. She moved onto her lap and took Nicole’s face between her gentle hands. At the same time, Nicole’s hands began gripping Waverly’s tight ass. God, Waverly really did smelled delicious. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Waverly breathed against her lips. “Let’s fuck.”

“You read my mind,” Nicole chuckled. Her fingers left Waverly’s ass and began to work on the buttons of the heiress’s pajama shirt. She made quick work of it, pulling the shirt from her body and letting it drop to the floor. She then began to suckle on Waverly’s already hard nipples in turn.

Waverly moaned loudly as her head fell back at the sensation. “Yes, baby.” Once she grew used to Nicole’s tongue on her, Waverly moved her own hand down into Nicole’s pants and down towards her pussy.

Nicole let out a sigh as Waverly’s finger entered her. However, this moment would not last. Words would be uttered that couldn’t be taken back.

Waverly was kissing Nicole’s neck when she spoke. “I love you,” she whispered against her skin.

Nicole froze immediately. What should she say? What was happening? Did she mean what she just said? With so many things were flying through Nicole’s mind as she sat there still and unmoving.

Waverly then stopped her kisses having felt Nicole change. She slowly leaned back and removed her fingers from the bodyguard and her pants. “Is everything alright?”

“Did you hear what you just said?”

The heiress grinned broadly. “Yes, I did…” But soon her smile faded as she looked down at Nicole. “Is that a problem?”

“I-um… Isn’t this, ya know, a bit sudden?”

“Maybe for you,” Waverly said giving an awkward sort of chuckle. “But I’ve cared about you for a long time.”

Nicole moved Waverly from her lap and stood then began to pace back and forth in front of the couch.

“I thought you cared about me,” Waverly said with furrowed brows as she looked up at Nicole.

“I do care. I do.”

“I know you love me.”  
  
Nicole stopped in her tracks and turned to look down at Waverly who was buttoning up her pajama shirt. “I don’t know what I feel.” She was growing angry now. How could Waverly tell her what she was feeling?

“You do, you just don’t realize it.”

“Don’t tell me what I feel Miss Earp.” The words were spoken in the heat of the moment. They were spiteful and impulsive. Nicole was just angry and confused. This was all happening too fast for her.

Waverly looked so hurt at these words.

“I’m sorry.” Nicole did mean that.

“Why are you acting this way?”

“I’m just not ready for this…”  
  
Waverly tossed her hands into the air and sighed. “What am I just a booty call to you? Just wanted to have sex with the rich girl? Get some perks?

“What? No! That’s not it at all!”  
  
“Then what the fuck is this we’re doing?”

“I thought we were just having some fun…” Nicole knew this wasn’t true. Why was she saying all these things?

Waverly looked stunned. “Well, then…” She stood then, not looking at Nicole. “I’m going to bed.”

“Waverly stop.” Nicole said regretting everything about this moment.

But Waverly didn’t reply. She simply walked into her bedroom and slamming the door.

Nicolee then stormed into her bedroom and slammed her door as well. She got ready for bed and then angrily laid down and covered herself with the covers.

Nicole stared up at the ceiling absolutely thinking for several minutes. The more and more she thought about what had happened the more and more she hated it. She hated what she had said to Waverly. Why had she said it? Nicole wished she could take it all back? But why had Waverly said those stupid words? It had ruined everything.

The next morning the two women didn’t speak to each other and hardly looked at each other. Nicole waited for Waverly to crack, but it never happened. So, the two drank their coffee and tea in silence at the table in the kitchen.

This was going be a long day, Nicole thought as she pretended to read her newspaper. She was doing her best not to look over at the heiress, but it was really difficult.

Thankfully, there was a knock at the door to distract her. Nicole got up and looked through the peephole. It was Ward Earp.

“Good morning,” she said opening the door.

“Morning,” he replied with a massive grin on his face. “How are you, my dear?” He asked his daughter.

“I’m good. And you?”

“Excellent!” He walked in and grinned at Nicole. “I have good news for both of you. Waverly we’re going to Greece for a vacation!”  
  
She beamed up at him from the table. “Oh my god really?”

“Yes!” Then he turned to Nicole. “And while we are gone on vacation, you will get a break and can stay here to rest.”

Both women broke their coldness towards each other to glance at one another. Neither spoke for a moment and simply stared.

“Aren’t you happy?” he asked apparently oblivious to their concerned expressions.

“Yes,” Waverly replied. “Very much so! This is great news.”  
  
“Certainly,” Nicole added. But in fact, she could not have been more upset. Waverly was going away, and she wasn’t going with her. Would they have a chance to make up before she left? What if she met someone else in Greece? This was an absolute disaster


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has a revelation

Three whole weeks, Waverly would be gone for three whole weeks in Greece. And despite trying her best not to, Nicole already missed her. Yet they hadn’t even left yet. In fact, Waverly was just now beginning to pack her bags to leave tomorrow.

Nicole sat at the kitchen table while Waverly packed her clothes. She glanced frequently into the room at her. They hadn’t spoken in almost two whole days. And Nicole hated it. But Nicole didn’t know what to say anymore. She had tried to apologize a few times but every time she just put her foot in her mouth, or Waverly would walk away looking hurt.

Then again, there was nothing that said Nicole couldn’t help her pack, right? “You need any help,” she called to the other room.

Almost instantly there was a reply. “No.” There was a long moment of silence, then another reply.

“Okay then,” Nicole’s heart sank and so she returned back to looking at her phone.

And those were the last words that the two spoke to each other before the heiress left. Nicole would think about the sight of Waverly getting on a plane a lot during the first week she was gone. She hadn’t looked back as she walked up the steps. She hadn’t given Nicole a glance. And as this had happened the bodyguard had felt sick to her stomach.

In fact, Nicole was thinking about it one night exactly a week since Waverly had left. She was sitting on a chair watching a game show. She was nursing some wine as she pictured Waverly moving away from her. She really was beautiful. And no matter how much Nicole tried to deny it she missed her terribly. What was she doing now? Who was she talking to? Was she happy? Happy without Nicole?

She felt like she was losing her mind. Then a thought occurred to her. It was a crazy idea, but one she really liked. What if she went by Waverly’s apartment? It would just be to feel like she was there. Maybe it would help Nicole feel a little less lonely. Plus, she had a key to the apartment and the doorman knew her, so it would be easy to get in.

Next thing Nicole knew, her feet were carrying her out the door and towards the lavish apartment. It was a short time period to her destination. She felt full of excitement when beginning to unlock the door. Part of her hoped to find Waverly inside. Yet, she knew that would not be the case.

Nicole was first hit by the delightful smell of Waverly’s perfume that she always wore. It was absolutely divine and could be smelled all over the apartment.

Nicole smiled to herself as she moved into the kitchen, where she opened the refrigerator and pulled out Waverly’s favorite champagne. She then poured herself a tall glass of the alcohol and took a large sip. She had had the drink many times before and after she and Waverly had sex. In fact, something about the drink now tasted like sex.

Subconsciously Nicole began to meander towards the bedroom where she and Waverly had so many romantic encounters. Out of what felt like, habit, she sat down on the end and then allowed herself to fall back into the covers after putting her drink down on the floor. Her fingers ran over the linens and revel in their softness. It reminded her of Waverly's skin, which was also smooth and soft.

There had, had so much sex on that bed. So many times, Waverly sucking on her and licked away at her pussy. God, just thinking about it made Nicole wet. Her tongue was absolutely magical. The way it swirled around her clit and gave it little flicks.

And then Nicole was touching herself. Her hand had gone down in her pants and was rubbing circled around her clit. She pulled her shirt and began playing with her hardening nipples. She imagined Waverly was there telling her what to do. Those hazel eyes boring into her as she watching Nicole pleasuring herself.

 _Press harder,_ Waverly would say to her. _That’s right, baby._

Nicole’s head fell back as she inserted two fingers inside herself. God, she wanted Waverly so badly. She wanted her in every way possible. She needed her. It was a desperation Nicole felt for Waverly. Almost an animalistic need. As she thought on these things Nicole then began to picture Waverly’s mouth being buried inside her pussy. She was such an amazing lover. And then Nicole was cumming and shaking.

“Oh fuck,” she panted her head falling back onto a pillow. She pulled her hand from her pants and then rolled over as if to curl up against something. Nicole opened her eyes realizing what she had done. Her body was searching for Waverly’s to hold.

Then she remembered how many hours they would talk after having sex. They could talk about anything and nothing. She smiled to herself again. She wanted the heiress physically, but it was more than that. She wanted her company. Nicole desired to spend all her time with Waverly Earp.

“Oh god… I love her,” Nicole said surprising herself. She sat up and said it again. “I love her… Holy shit. I love her!” And in that instant Nicole knew what she had to do. She had to go to Greece.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole arrives and Greece but what she finds is not what she expected

Nicole bought her ticket the next day. She had to get to Waverly and tell her how she felt. She had to tell Waves that she loved her. Nicole had been given the information about their hotel and vacation in case of an emergency, so, she would be easy enough to track down on Greece.

On the plane ride, Nicole did have several panic attacks. Was she crazy? Would Waverly even be accepting of her? But it was too late to doubt. The bodyguard was on her way to the woman she loved and who she hoped still loved her. She had been so blind to her feelings. Everything inside her pointed to Waverly. She was desperately and hopelessly in love.

She arrived in Greece late at night and lugged her one bag of hastily packed clothes into the first taxi she could flag down. Nicole’s heart was pounding and her hands were sweating. Waverly was so close now. When she finally arrived at the hotel on the coast, Nicole was very aware of feeling sick to her stomach with excitement. She paid the driver and then made her way inside.

It was a radiant hotel. However, Nicole hardly noticed the white and blue themed interior. She marched towards the elevator, having made in past the bellhop. She rode it all the way to the top floor. Her feet were carrying down a hallway before she knew it. They were carrying her to the heiress. Finally, she stopped outside of room 537. Waverly’s room.

Nicole dropped her bag and raised her hand at the ready to knock. But something stopped her. There were noises coming from inside the room. Giggling? Wait, what was that? Moaning? She stepped away from the door instantly.

Waverly was with someone else… Sex was happening on the other side of that door.” Fuck,” Nicole breathed. “Fuck me.” This couldn’t be happening. Nicole had come all this way. All this way to only find out Waverly had moved on. She was such an idiot. Nicole had been such a fool. There would be no winning Waverly back now. What was she supposed to do?

She swore several more times internally before grabbing her bag and practically running back to the elevator. It would be like she was never here. She rushed down into the lobby stopping there to think of her next step. The first thing that Nicole’s eyes found was the hotel bar. Instantly, she knew she needed a drink. So, she strowed over to a barstool and dropped her bag. She climbed up into the seat and a bartender came over soon after. 

“What would you like?” He asked an almost teary-eyed Nicole.

“A shot please, the strongest you’ve got.” Nicole was desperate. She grabbed the shot like a lifeline when it arrived in front of her. She downed it in one gulp and felt it burn her throat. “Another.” She wanted to get drunk enough to make the pain disappear. She needed it to go away.

Two more shots, and several other drinks later Nicole was certainly beginning to feel better. She had no idea how much time had passed. She was almost positive that she would be kicked out soon. But god what a nice feeling it was. How nice it was to forget that the woman she loved was fucking someone else upstairs. Oh no, there it was again, that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Nicole covered her face with her hands and sighed.

“Nicole?”

Slowly, she turned having heard her name spoken by a familiar voice. There she was, blurry, but that was Waverly Earp standing before her. She looked so beautiful in the loose blue dress she wore. Her hair was up in a messy bun that made her look even more stunning in a relaxed fashion. Her hazel eyes were wide and locked on Nicole

“Wha- How are you-?”

“Yep!” Nicole hiccupped loudly. “I’m here.”

“How? Why…? Are you drunk?” The shorter woman sat down beside her with a concerned expression.

“Soooo drunk. I did a bunch of shots.”

“Why would you come here and get drunk?” Waverly placed a gentle hand over the one Nicole had resting on the bar. Her voice was filled with concern.

But Nicole recoiled at the heiress’s touch. She glared drunkenly at Waverly with a frown. “I know,” she replied with another loud hiccup.

“Know what exactly?” She looked hurt by how Nicole had reaction to her. Which angered the bodyguard.

“I – I heard you. In your hotel room.”

Waverly’s brows raised in a confused expression. “Nicole I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ve just come back from a party fifteen minutes away from here.”

Nicole sat slumped on the stool with her brows furrowed. “So… So, who was that in your hotel room? I went to room- room 537 to see you, but someone was having sex in there.”

Then something happened that frustrated Nicole even more. Waverly burst with giggles. “Nicole, baby,” she said barely able to keep from laughing. “I’m in room 573, not 537.”

Nicole’s jaw dropped. “What? So, you’re saying… Are you saying I haven’t lost you?”

“Lost me?” Waverly asked shaking her head slightly. “What on earth are you talking about? I’ve just gone on vacation.”

Nicole in her muffled mind was jumping for joy. Could there be a chance? Could the heiress still love her?

“You’re wild, you know that?”

Oh, that smile of hers. Nicole leaned forward and captured those perfect lips. The kiss was filled with so much longing. Nicole was about to burst. And in fact, as soon as they broke apart, she did. “I love you!” She practically shouted the words in Waverly’s face.

Waverly was silent for what felt like an eternity. “You- love me?” Her smile broadened as she looked into Nicole’s bright brown eyes. She let out a laugh of disbelief. “Nicole, do you really mean that?”

“Yes,” she sighed. “I was just scared. But god I missed you so much. And I just knew I had to come and tell you. Waves, I love you so much.”

“You flew all this way just to tell me you love me?” Waverly grabbed the collar of Nicole’s shirt and drew her in for another kiss. As she did this however Nicole slipped from the barstool. Thankfully, Waverly was there to catch her. “Oh god,” she grunted trying to keep Nicole from the floor. “Let’s get you to bed,” she laughed giving her cheek a kiss. “You need to sleep this off. We’ll talk more in the morning.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut

God, what a pounding headache. Nicole had hardly any desire to open her eyes when her mind woke her the next morning. Before Nicole opening them, she used the hand she had been laying on and began rubbing her forehead in an attempt to diminish the throbbing. As she did this, she realized her free arm was wrapped around something, or rather someone. Nicole smiled to herself. It was Waves. She knew that frame oh so well.

She dared to open her eyes now. But she did so slowly and hesitantly. The room she found herself in was large and themed much like the lobby of the hotel was, elegant blue and white. It was dimly lit except for a little bit of light was peeking in from behind the closed curtains.

But her thoughts soon return to the body beside her. Having Waverly so close now was so thrilling and calming all at once. Nicole was overwhelmed with the feeling. It almost made her completely forget about her headache. She smiled as she thought back to the previous night and as she did the younger woman began to stir.

Waverly gave a little sigh and then rolled to face Nicole. Her eyes were still closed and Nicole longed to see them open and gazing at her. Then almost as if she could hear Nicole’s thoughts it happened. Waverly opened her beautiful eyes. 

Those hazel eyes found Nicole starring at her. Waverly began to beam across the pillows at her. Almost immediately she moved closer to Nicole so that their noses touched. She then leaned in slightly merely brushing her lips across Nicole’s, almost daring her to move closer.

Which, the bodyguard did. She cupped Waverly’s face and drew her in for a proper kiss. She could feel Waverly’s lips turning into a smile as they kissed.

The heiress hummed as they parted. “Well, good morning to you too.”

Nicole shushed her, and closing her eyes once more. “No, it’s not morning. It’s still night time and time to sleep.”

Waverly stifled a giggle. “We can do that baby. My dad will be gone all day, so you came at the perfect time. I’m all yours.”

“Hmm… All mine?” Nicole couldn’t help but smirk. “I like the sound of that.” She had to touch her. Nicole ran her fingers over Waverly’s waist, over her hip, and down to her thigh, allowing her hand to rest there.

Waverly blushed slightly as this happened. “Whatever you want,” she replied biting her lower lip. “And I’m very interested to know what you’ll think of.”

“Well,” Nicole grinned rolling over onto her back. “First I need some help with this headache.”

Waverly propped herself up on her elbow so she could see the red head better. “I think we can arrange that.”

After breakfast and some medication, Nicole fell back to sleep. And she did not wake until the sun had almost completely set. She was also struggling with some jet lag from her flight. But Nicole practically jumped from the bed when she checked her phone and realized what time it was. Waverly was in the bathroom putting on some makeup. Nicole rushed in with an apology on her lips. “I’m so sorry I slept so long!”  
  
“You needed the rest,” insisted the heiress. “You had been traveling and had had a few too many shots.” She giggled which made Nicole feel at ease. “But since you’re awake now, could I interest you in a walk on the beach?”  
  
“That sounds lovely.” 

As soon as both women were ready, they walked hand in hand down to the beach. As soon as they reached its edge Waverly paused. She slipped her sandals from her feet and giddily sank her toes into the soft sand. Nicole adored her expression as she did this. She took a cue and slipped her own shoes off and attached them by the straps to the belt on her navy-blue shorts.

Waverly’s eyes were focused on the beautiful sunset before them. “Isn’t it beautiful,” she sighed.

“Yeah, stunning,” replied Nicole looking at Waverly.

Glancing back at Nicole, the heiress realized she was talking about her and blushed. “That’s so cliche,” she shook her head. “But I like it.”

Then taking each other’s hands once more they walked across the beach and along the ocean. They talked about this and that. Mainly love, and their feelings for one another. This period of time was peaceful and calm. After about fifteen minutes down the beach, they stopped and turned back towards the hotel. Thankfully, as they walked there were only a few people, and the security guards with Waverly were staying back and giving the two plenty of space.

As they were returning to the hotel Waverly leaned down and gave Nicole’s cheek a peck with her lips. 

Nicole jumped away slightly in surprise and concern. “Not here,” she said looking up with furrowed brows at the younger woman.

“Why not? There’s hardly anyone here?”

“But the guards -.”

“Forget them,” Waverly insisted. Then she went into for another kiss, this time on the lips.

But Nicole dodged it playfully this time and released Waverly’s hand. “You’ll have to catch me first,” she giggled as she began to make a run for it.

Waverly was ready for the chase and took off after her grinning impishly.

Both women were filled with shrieks and laughter as they ran down the beach, now with the light of the rising moon showing them the way back. The salty breeze moved across their faces and into their hair as it flew behind them.

Nicole’s heart was racing as she sprinted across the white sand. Her legs were beginning to give out and she knew Waverly was drawing closer.

Sure, enough Waverly overtook the Nicole. Both of her arms encircled Nicole’s waist. However, the forward momentum caught both women off balance and into the soft sand they toppled.

They both burst with laughter as the snuggled into one another. Waverly propped herself up on her elbow and began attacking Nicole’s face with her lips. “I won,” she said between kisses.

“Ugh fine,” Nicole pretended to be annoyed at her great loss. She was smiling when Waverly finally reached her mouth. It was a slow kiss. Almost as if Waverly wanted to take in every sensation that came with it.

“Let’s go back to the room,” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s lips.

“You read my mind.”

The same giddiness they had had in the chase they carried with them back to the hotel. But things changed once they went behind closed doors.

Waverly was the one to close it and as soon as she did, she began to tear off the dress she wore and tossed her shoes to the side. “Take off your clothes,” she demanded.

Nicole loved it when she took charge and instantly did as she commanded.

“Now get on your knees on the bed.”

Nicole did so. Her ass faced Waverly and she spread her legs slightly to give her easy access. Only a second later did those nimble fingers enter her pussy. She moaned loudly as this happened.

“That’s right, baby. Does that feel good?”

Nicole nodded and shuddered as Waverly curled her fingers inside her pussy.

“Tell me how good.”  
  
“So, so good.” And Nicole meant it. Waverly’s fingers had power over her like nothing else. That is, except for her tongue.

That’s when Waverly leaned in and began to eat Nicole’s growing wet pussy. She hummed as she did so it made her lips vibrate as she sucked Nicole into her. This added a delicious element for Nicole. She did this for a while before she said, “On your back now.”

Nicole was getting close so she didn’t want to move, but she did anyway. She lay on her back and Waverly moved over her. She was glad to see the heiress moving over her so that her pussy would be Nicole’s. This was her favorite position.

Both women licked and sucked each other’s cunts for a while until Nicole finished. She let out a deep sigh and a shudder before going in to continue Waverly’s pleasure. “Oh fuck,” she breathed against Waverly. She could feel the wetness of her pussy dripping down from her as she continued to suck at the clit. It wouldn’t be long before Waverly followed Nicole with her own orgasm.

“Oh god,” Waverly cried out. “Nicole! Oh, fuck!” Her head hung as she finished.

The bodyguard could see her body tighten and shake then relax as she climaxed. It always fascinated and pleased her to see this happen.

“Good?” Nicole inquired. She couldn’t help but ask. She loved hearing the positive answer.

“Yes,” Waves panted and nodded. She had a little grin on her beautifully wet lips. She moved her head over Nicole’s face and pressed their lips together. “Now how about a shower to get all clean.”

Nicole let out a chuckle. “Does this mean shower sex?”

Waverly raised her eyebrows with a sideways grin. “It can if you like.”  
  
“I like,” he said giving Waverly’s pulse point on her neck a kiss.

So, they entered the shower and did just that. That got clean. They used their tongues mixed with water from the shower head to do so. Then it was time for snuggles in bed.

Nicole was the big spoon and pulled Waverly close. “Have I mentioned I love you?” She inquired happily.

“Yes, you have,” Waverly replied. “And I love you Nicole, very, very much.”

“That’s good. I’m really happy here with you.”

“I feel the same way.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut

Nicole spent most of the next day in the hotel room. Waverly was spending the day with her father, so Nicole had to stay behind. The plan was to sneak out later that night and have some fun. They would go for drinks and dancing. This was fairly easy to accomplish because Nicole knew how the guards thought and were the weak points were. So, when the time came Nicole and Waverly with ease were able to make it down to the lobby.

They had dressed up for the occasion. Waverly purple jumpsuit and Nicole wore a half red, half white shirt with black slacks and jacket. Both felt hot and ready to dance.

They didn’t hide their affectionate now. No one they knew was around, so they could be completely themselves. This meant hand holding, snuggling, and making out frequently.

They visited several bars before eventually making it to the club for dancing. By that time, they were both good and drunk. Which is why they were both able to fully let loose on the dance floor. Only Girl in the World by Rihanna was playing and Waverly was loudly singing along as they moved together underneath the changing lights. She was staring at Nicole intently as she sang, which Nicole was very into.

The room was spinning slightly as the bodyguard watched heiress’s lips move. Oh god, she licked them, now they were even more glossy. It amazed Nicole that even drunk Waverly was able to move so sexily. Nicole herself became a bit of a floppy mess. But it made Waverly smile and that’s what really mattered.

Nicole smiled to herself and ran her finger through her hair and closed her eyes. As she did so, Nicole felt something touch her ass. Was that a hand? It stayed for a moment then moved away. She opened her eyes and realized something. Waverly was not close enough for it to have been her hand.

Waverly was suddenly pulling Nicole into her and shouting something. Nicole was so dizzy she could hardly make it out. It sounded a bit like she was cursing.

“How fucking dare, you?” Waverly screamed over the music.

Then Nicole blinked and Waverly was no longer in sight. Nicole spun around searching for her, and eventually found her near the wall. Nicole’s jaw dropped as she realized what she was doing.

There stood Waverly holding a taller man against the wall by his shoulders. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were terrifyingly intense. She almost looked like a different person. Nicole had never seen such rage in those hazel eyes.

“Don’t you touch her or any other woman again,” she hissed inches away from the man’s face, which were filled with surprise and maybe even some fear.

“Waves,” Nicole breathed in surprised at the sight. She had no clue what to do, so she just stood there in awe of the smaller woman’s intensity. Dare she say, it was kind of sexy.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nicole saw someone tall moving through the crowd. It was a security guard for the club. He was coming to handle the situation. They were probably about to get thrown out. Sure enough, the man pried Waverly’s hands from the man and escorted them both back out onto the street.

Waverly almost immediately turned to Nicole and put an arm around her shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you?” Nicole cupped her face with one hand.

“Of course, I am,” the heiress replied. “I’m not the one who got groped.”  
  
“It’s not like it hasn’t happened before,” Nicole shrugged with a halfhearted smile. “Granted that doesn’t make it any less uncomfortable.”

Waverly shook her head and pulled Nicole into a hug. “Well, it’s never going to happen again. Not while I’m with you.”  
  
Nicole began to laugh. “That guy looked like he was about to piss himself. No way in hell he’ll ever do that again.”

Waverly smirked down up her. “We can only hope. Now come on, let’s get back to the hotel.”

The two women smiled as they walked arm in arm back to the hotel. Once again it was easy to get past the defenses of the guards and back into the room.

Nicole was pondering what she had seen as she began to change clothes. When she was in nothing but her underwear she paused. “You know that was sexy.”

Waverly who was still on her jumpsuit paused. “What was?”

“The way your hands were on him… Dominating like.”

Waverly raised her eyebrows in surprise. She smirked again and then hastily crossed the space between her and Nicole. Next, she shoved Nicole up against the wall of the bedroom using a hand around her throat. “Like this?”

“Mhhm,” Nicole whimpered. She gasped as her mouth was then covered by the heiress’s. She whimpered again.

“Shush,” Waverly commanded firmly. “No noise until I say so.”

“Anything you say.”  
  
“I thought I said no noise,” Waverly replied tightening her hold on Nicole’s neck. 

The bodyguard shut her mouth and watched in anticipation as Waverly sank slowly to her knees. As she did so she pulled Nicole’s black underwear down her legs. Nicole stepped out of it and allowed her leg to be pulled up and onto the heiress’s shoulder. This would allow for easier access to her pussy.

“So wet,” Waverly commented as she ran a single finger through Nicole’s folds. “I like you like this,” she whispered. “So, turned on by me… So ready for me.”

Nicole bit her lower lip as Waverly’s finger took another trip through her wetness. She wanted to badly to cry out. She thought she would let out a moan when Waverly inserted two fingers into her pussy, but she managed to hold it back.

“Good girl,” Waverly crooned as she watched her girlfriend squirm. She then began brushing her lips against the sensitive skin on Nicole’s inner thigh in hard opened mouthed kisses. She continued to curl her fingers inside Nicole as she did this.

The read head felt the leg that was holding her up beginning to give way as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She swore inwardly and chills erupted over her arms and legs. She couldn’t help but move her hips then. She bucked them up trying to get Waverly’s tongue and lips to meet her clit. Thankfully, Waverly allowed her to do so and took the hint.

The shorter woman then began working that special little nub happily. She smirked up at Nicole with big doe like eyes reveling in the absolute power she had over the taller woman. Then against Nicole’s pussy, she said, “You can cry out now, baby.”  
  
And so she did just that. She let out a loud moan and several whimpers as she began to sink against the wall and harder onto Waverly’s fingers and face. Waverly used her free hand to support Nicole’s other leg so that when she came, she wouldn’t fall. To make her cum, she went twice as hard with her fingers and her sucking. In a way, it almost hurt, but Nicole liked it.

When she orgasmed, Nicole panted and shuddered as her fingers brushed through Waverly’s light brown hair. “You’re so beautiful,” she sighed.

“Get on the bed,” Waverly leaned back and pointed towards the covers. “My turn. I wanna ride your face.”

Eagerly Nicole crawled onto the bed and laid on her back. Once she removed her clothes, Waverly made her way onto the bed. She looked so sexy as she crawled up her body and sat down on her face. She was surprised when Waverly’s fingers gripped locks of her hair and began to grind down on her face. She got out her tongue and began to lap at her girlfriend’s cunt.

“Come on Nicole,” Waverly groaned. “I need to cum.”

Nicole gripped her ass and began massaging it hard. She then began sticking her tongue into Waverly’s pussy hole. This seemed to really pleasure her so she kept going. She did so until the heiress threw back her head and with a strong full body tremble finished.

Waverly rolled off of Nicole’s face and lay beside her. Both women were panting and trying to catch their breath. They smiled over at each other and then went in for a kiss.

“I really liked that,” said Nicole.

“You like being fucked hard?”

“Most definitely.”

“Good, because I like doing it like that.”

They snuggled into one another then. Nicole spooned Waverly’s bare body against her own. They fell asleep no long after that, still holding onto one another.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward finds out

Nicole felt better than she ever had before. Waking up next to Waverly every morning was by far the best thing in the world. As they put their make up on together it just felt right being beside her. Waverly always made silly faces while she put on her mascara to make Nicole laugh. It always worked.

Nicole couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend as Waverly brushed her hair. She was beautiful and she was Nicole’s to love and care for now. Everything was perfect in that moment. However, the moment was not to last.

There was a knock on the door. Waverly turned to Nicole with wide eyes and motioned towards the closet on the other side of the bathroom. Nicole rushed inside and shut the door quietly behind her.

The hotel room door opened and Nicole drew back even farther into the clothes that hung behind her. Then to her great surprise, she heard her name.

“Nicole,” It was Ward Earp. “Come out here right now.”

It seemed as if the secret relationship was no longer secret. So, Nicole slowly and hesitantly opened the door and walked out into the bedroom where Waverly and Mr. Earp stood. They were on opposite sides of the bed. He was closest to the door and Waverly was closer to the window.

“Well,” Nicole said wringing her hands together. “This is very awkward.”

Mr. Earp placed his hand on his hips as he looked at the two women. “Just to be clear, I know about the relationship going on here. And it’s going to stop right now.”

“You can’t make us do anything,” Waverly spat at her father. She folded her arms and stood at the ready as if there would be a physical fight,

Mr. Earp frowned and shook his head. “Don’t make me tell her Waverly.”

“Tell me what?” Nicole asked growing worried at these words. What on earth was going on?

Waverly's posture suddenly softened slightly. She looked a little worried herself. She opened her mouth about to speak but nothing ended up coming out.

“If it doesn’t stop here, I will have to warn her. We both know she deserves to know.”

Waverly shook her head as her lips thinned into a tight line across her face. “It’s my business, not yours.”

“You make it my business when you act this way.”

Nicole couldn’t stand it any longer. “Will someone just tell me what’s going on?” She looked between father and daughter for answers that for a moment seemed would never come.

After a moment of silence before Ward opened his mouth as if to speak, but Waverly cut him off. “No,” she shouted. “If anyone is going to tell her it’s me.” Waverly then turned to Nicole and sighed. “So, I’ve dated my last two bodyguards.”

Nicole raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Wait, what?”

“What can I say?” Waverly replied with a weak laugh. “I have a type.”

“There’s more to it,” Ward interjected.

“I was just getting there,” Waverly glared at her father. Then turning back to Nicole, she continued. “The first is in jail for stalking me and becoming obsessed. The second has a restraining order against me…”

“W-why?”

“It wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be. He just though it was weird and overreacted.” She said these words so casually.

Nicole hardly knew what to think, say, or feel. She looked down at the ground and put her hands on her head almost as if trying to keep all the information inside there.

Then Waverly approached Nicole. “But I’m different now,” she insisted. She picked Nicole’s hands up with her own and kissed the top of each one. “You’re different too. You’re the best person I’ve ever been with. You make me feel special.”

Nicole looked up into those hazel eyes that were looking at her with pleas and longing. Despite what she had just heard and the red flag that has come with it, she knew she was still in love with Waverly. There was no denying it. But should she stay with her?

She backed away from Waverly for a moment. “Can I just have a moment?” Nicole asked hesitantly. “Can we just sit down and I ask some questions of both of you?”

Waverly nodded firmly.

Ward Earp shrugged and sat down on the bed.

“First, question,” began Nicole looking at Waverly. “Do you truly love me?”

“Yes, with everything I have. I’m yours.”

Then Nicole turned to her boss. “If I stay with your daughter will I get fired? Not that I really care, I just need to know.”

He nodded.

“Okay,” she turned back to the woman before her. “Why is there a restraining order?”

Waverly sat down then, on a chair by the bed. “Well, her broke up with me and I would sit in a car outside his door and watch him leave. I just missed him. Then one night when I got drunk, I broke into his house.” She cleared her throat. “I know it was stupid but it scared him so he asked for a restraining order.”

Nicole's brow furrowed as she pondered this. She thought back to the night Waverly pinned a man against the wall for touching her. Waverly felt a great deal. It was all not as bad as her father had made it seem. So now it was his turn again. “Why did you think this would turn me away from your daughter?”

“She just has an effect on people, and you need to be aware of that… It can be either obsession on your part or hers. Either way, it ends up badly. I just didn’t want her to end up in trouble again…”

Nicole thought for a moment before speaking again. “But Waverly really hasn’t been in trouble since I’ve been with her. And I plan on it stay that way.”

Waverly looked up from her chair curiously. “What does that mean?”

“I want to be with you Waves. I don’t ever plan on not loving you,” Nicole smiled down at her. And she meant it too. She couldn’t imagine a world in which she and Waverly were not together.

Waverly launched from her chair and threw her arms around Nicole. She gave both her cheeks a kiss and then stepped back. “I love you so much.”

Nicole smiled and caressed her face. “I feel the same. But if anything should happen, I want us to talk about it. We have to communicate.”

“I promise," Waverly beamed from ear to ear with glee. 

Ward Earp stood and straightened his shirt. “Well, this will be the end of me paying you anything Nicole. You’ll have to find employment elsewhere.” He then walked to the door but paused before finally leaving. “And for the both of you, I hope this all works out for the best.”


End file.
